The Next Time Aound
by Lady Ching
Summary: Things are always better the next time around." The Third Generation of Degrassi is ready to begin. Are you ready for it?


**The Next Time Around  
****By Lady Ching**

**Author's Note: **Hi! I've never really written a Fanfiction before, so I guess that this is my first time. It's called, _The Next Time Around, _and it's about Degrassi Community School's third generation. If this works out, it'll be first in a series. Now, I'm not going to tell you that you _have _to review, but all types of reviews are welcome by me.

The following chapter (the Introduction) is just about what happened to the characters of the last generation. Oh, here's a hint: If a character (or a certain pair of characters) moved away from Toronto, then I promise you that they will have something to do with the story in late chapters.

* * *

**Introduction  
**What Ever Happened to...?

**Emma and Toby Isaacs – **Shortly after the Degrassi shooting, Toby asked Emma out for dinner. They grew quite fond of each other…and became a couple. Four years after Toby graduated from Berkeley University, and Emma graduated from Mount Saint Vincent University in Nova Scotia as a teacher, they got married, and Emma had a baby Boy, Ellis Isaacs. That was twelve years ago. Emma teaches at Bardell High School in Toronto, in Science, and Toby is a computer programmer.

**Craig and Ashley Manning – **"Crazy Craig" learned to control his problems, and lives a normal life with his wife, Ashley, and his two children, Priyanka, who is twelve, and Heaven, who is ten. Downtown Sasquatch never really became "famous," but they do play concerts regularly at The Dot, which Ashley and Craig both worked together on buying and renovating, turning it into a coffeehouse. Ashley is a waitress, and also works in Downtown Toronto in a Chapters bookstore. Once in a while, children from around their new neighborhood will ask her for a short piano lesson.

**Terri McGreggor – **Terri recovered well from her injury. After she was released from intensive care, her father sent her off to a Private Boarding school in the St. Catherine's Area. She attended McMaster University, and later moved off to Moncton, New Brunswick, to study the French language. She adopted a girl, Lee Anne, who is now thirteen, as a single parent. Terri has never been aware of Rick's death, since her, Paige, and Hazel, never kept in touch. She moved back to Toronto with Lee Anne, who will be starting grade eight at Degrassi in September. Terri has a job working as a customs officer, and is still single.

**Dylan Michalchuck and Marco Del Rossi – **Dylan and Marco stayed together as life partners, and adopted two boys. Corey is thirteen, and entering grade seven (he was held back last year) and Damon is twelve, and also entering grade seven. Corey took the last name of Dylan, and Damon did the same with Marco. Dylan is a doctor at the "Sick Kids" hospital, and coaches Bantam hockey in his spare time. Marco went to Culinary Arts school, and became an amazing chef. They both live happily in Toronto.

**Hazel Aden and Jimmy Brooks – **Sadly, Jimmy is still paralyzed. He and Hazel eloped in the year 2008. They are now divorced. Some people say it is because Hazel couldn't put up with Jimmy's disability, others, that know the couple fairly well, say that it's because they couldn't love each other anymore, which is quite likely. Together, they had a daughter, Ellen Brooks, who is twelve and entering grade seven. She lives with Hazel, and visits Jimmy every second week. Jimmy stuck with sports, and coaches University wheelchair basketball, and is quite the table-tennis player. He can also ski with his chair. Hazel is a homemaker.

**James and Manuela Yorke - **Both of them started using the names that "society will recognize them by" in grade twelve. Manuela did some modeling and acting in minor commercials in grade eleven and twelve. Speaking of commercials, everyone forgot about James'. After High School, JT decided that he wanted to be a professional comedian. He still has a very serious side, though. Manny broke up with Spinner after she found out about Rick. She now has a job at the Library. The have a son, Brennan, who is thirteen years old.

**Robert and Paige Parker – **After Paige and Spinner broke up, Paige thought that she would never find love again. She was wrong. While she was studying fashion, she met Robert, who she instantly fell in love with. Three years later, Paige was a graduate, and they got married. Paige is the editor of "Hype" fashion magazine. They live in New York City with their thirteen-year-old fraternal twins, Ashleigh and Sutton.

**Gavin and Angelique Mason – **Angelique never found out about what "Spinner" did to Rick.He's not planning on telling her, either. They got married shortly after Gavin got her pregnant, since they didn't want to raise a child unwed. He got expelled for the remainder of gradeeleven, but returned for his senior year, and graduated.Gavin is a police officer for TPD. He and Angelique have one twelve-year old daughter, Simone.

**Chris and Liberty Sharpe – **JT left Liberty after High School, wanting nothing to do with her. She was upset, but Chris was there to comfort her in her time of need. They both went to University in Ste-Foy, Quebec, to study French. They are both Fluent. They got married after they graduated. Chris is now a DJ, and has many jobs. He's DCS' favorite Dance DJ. Liberty published a book of poems, which sold well. They have two children; Kara, who is thirteen, and Daxx, who is fifteen. They live in the Toronto area.

**Ellie and Sean Cameron – **Had a HUGE wedding in Wasaga Beach, where they lived for three and a half-years, then moved back to Toronto. Sean owns Cameron Buick-Cadillac-GMC, and loves his job. Ellie, however, works at Degrassi as the guidance councilor. They have a daughter, Crystalline, who is twelve.

**Kendra Mason – **Kendra and Toby broke up during the summer before she was supposed to start grade nine. She went to graphic design school, and draws for many cartoon shows. She is engaged to be married. Kendra went on a search to find her birth parents, but she had no luck. She has no children.

* * *

**A/N: **These are just the characters that pop into my mind instantly. If I forgot anyone, I'll introduce them in the story. 


End file.
